


A Token of Gratitude

by deVien



Series: A Day In The Life Of The House Of Lamentation [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breakfast, Brotherhood, Brothers, Daddy mention (it's a joke though), Demons, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Familiars, Family Dynamics, Family Meal, Forehead Kisses, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lucifer doesn't like this game, Morning Kisses, Multi, Other, Reference to Salem from Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Reverse Harem, Slice of Life, Suspicions, The brothers don't like this, These boys couldn't have a normal family meal even if they wanted to, Unexpected Visitors, Witchcraft, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: A great gift is offered to the resident human. Lucifer thinks that this gift is too good to be true.---"[...]It would seem that many of our peers believe that she should be given a familiar. A proper demonic familiar, not just some street cat [...] She is very clever and it appears that her magical abilities run deeper than what we can see, and this would allow her to delve into that power more safely”.Lucifer was quick to respond, “And what do you want in return?” He could feel Diavolo’s golden gaze on him. His tone had perhaps been a bit too sharp, but he was the Avatar of Pride after all - and this was a gift that felt too good to be true. Belial was known even in the world of man for his excellent choice of familiars...but that was to those who paid the right price.“Nothing.”The Avatar of Pride let out a derisive snort. “Gifts like this don’t come without a price tag, Belial. I’m no fool”.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Day In The Life Of The House Of Lamentation [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032807
Comments: 25
Kudos: 78





	1. I'm Going To Make You An Offer...

**Author's Note:**

> So, another idea that popped into my head! In this universe, the human does clearly have some magical ability and is trying to tap into it more and more. 
> 
> Belial is listed in the Ars Goetia as 'giving excellent familiars' as opposed to most other demons who give 'good familars'. I thought that this could make for an interesting concept...
> 
> I hope to post Chapter 2 soon, where we can delve a little more into our Female MC's actual familar some more and see how the conversation goes with Lucifer! As usual, Neutral Female MC in a reverse harem relationship with the House of Lamentation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply get in touch outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/

It was never a surprise to be summoned by Diavolo. The Prince had been calling upon Lucifer for eons for all sorts of events (some of which weren’t even really events, but that was another story). This, however, was different. 

Diavolo had summoned Lucifer for a meeting with himself...and Belial. Belial was one of the most powerful demons of Diavolo’s court and he was not a creature who regularly called upon the Crown for an audience, let alone the audience of any other demon. While unusual, this had not caused the Avatar of Pride any concern. Not until Barbatos noted that it was to be a discussion about the resident human in the House of Lamentation. 

The notion set Lucifer on edge. There should be no reason for Belial to take any interest in his mate. He was certain that she would have likely only dealt with him when working at the Royal Library or possibly her occasional stints at the Mausoleum. It was unlikely that she would have met him at Hocus Pocus, as the lesser demons of his staff would likely do the shopping there on his behalf…

So what could such a high-level demon possibly want with their human? 

He tried to ascertain over the coming days whether she may have done anything to upset Belial or to unintentionally cause offense. Well, to be fair, he was trying to determine whether she had upset  _ any _ demon, which appeared to confuse her more than anything. Lucifer did often ask about her day - but the look that she gave him when he started asking for specific details about others that she’d interacted with indicated that she found his queries abnormal (and perhaps even annoying). 

That meant that Lucifer was going into this meeting blind. Which he did not like in the slightest.   
  
It became apparent that his stress was palatable. His sweet mate had come to see him off at the door with tender kisses and the promise of a hot pot of his favourite tea or a glass of demonus in the study, “And I’ll make sure to put on your new record too - we can listen to it together, how does that sound?”. What had they done to deserve her? 

Once at the Demon King’s Castle, Lucifer ensured that his expression didn’t betray his worry. 

Barbatos led him through to the library where Diavolo and Belial were already sat, both demons rising to meet him from the circular table. “Lucifer, right on time! Take a seat, Barbatos was just about to pour us some tea”. Once the formalities passed, Diavolo took the reins of the meeting.

“Now, Belial, I must admit that I found your request rather surprising. I cannot genuinely remember the last time that you requested a formal audience and I can’t fathom what our human guest might have done to warrant your attention. Has she caused you some offence?” 

“Not at all, my lord. Rather the opposite, in fact,” This made both Diavolo and Lucifer raise their eyebrows. “Oh, I do apologise if that was the impression that I gave you both. No, no. As much as I’d like to deny it, she is a charming creature and even I am not immune to her bewitchment.” Lucifer’s garnet gaze took in the older demon, calculating. He couldn’t quite decide where this was going - he didn’t have to deal with Belial often enough to know where the other might stand. He hadn’t been too fond of the idea of the exchange program, but he hadn’t been adamantly against it either.

Belial continued, “Now, these past few months have been interesting for me. I haven’t personally had much interaction with her. I’ve interacted with her in the archives and she’s come up in conversations in my role as governor for R.A.D. - which is where this proposition begins. I was first approached by Professor Orias, who seemed to be moved rather passionately by her commitment to her studies and her thirst for knowledge. Honestly, I had thought his request foolish at first and I dismissed him without any further thought on the subject. But he was not the first, nor the last”. The older demon leaned back in his chair to reach into his breast pocket. The scroll that he pulled out was not insignificant, “I have been approached by every single professor that teaches her at R.A.D. … yes, even that miserable bastard Beleth”. As if to prove his point, Belial flicked his wrist and allowed the scroll of parchment to unravel on the table ; the clear imprints of the sigils of many of R.A.D.s professors continued down the page. 

“But it doesn’t stop there. Satan asked for an audience with me as well”. Lucifer couldn’t help the shocked expression that dressed his features and Belial laughed, “That was my reaction as well. It would seem that many of our peers believe that she should be given a familiar. A proper demonic familiar, not just some street cat”.  
  
Diavolo frowned and leant forward in his seat, “How come this hasn’t been brought to me before it was brought to you?”  
  
“Well, my lord, this is why I asked for this audience. While it is above your rank as Student Council President it is, of course, your right as our Prince to be privy to this conversation as you are her original host. And Lucifer - she is the mate of you and your brothers. Although Satan did make his case, and a very good one I should add, I thought that you would be best placed to make the decision for your household. My proposition is that I gift her a familiar of her own - it had been suggested that perhaps she take on one of the Little D’s...but given what was proposed to me by Satan and the evidence given by the staff, I believe that something of her own would be the best considering her level. She is very clever and it appears that her magical abilities run deeper than what we can see, and this would allow her to delve into that power more safely”.

Lucifer was quick to respond, “And what do you want in return?” He could feel Diavolo’s golden gaze on him. His tone had perhaps been a bit too sharp, but he was the Avatar of Pride after all - and this was a gift that felt too good to be true. Belial was known even in the world of man for his excellent choice of familiars...but that was to those who paid the right price. 

“Nothing.”

The Avatar of Pride let out a derisive snort. “Gifts like this don’t come without a price tag, Belial. I’m no fool”.   


The continued smile on the other’s face was infuriating Lucifer, “I understand why you might be uncertain, my lords, but I am simply acting on what appears to be everyone’s best interests. What is your opinion, my Prince?”  
  
Diavolo’s face was surprisingly serious for once. He didn’t answer immediately, weighing his words. “I personally think that it would be beneficial - and the names that have sought you seem to support that fact. I would support the action, so long as Lucifer also agrees”. While he appreciated Diavolo’s support, Lucifer frowned.

Silence settled over the room. After several moments, Lucifer finally formulated his response, “I can’t make this decision”.  
  
Two surprised faces were looking back at him and so he elaborated, “She is my mate - not a pet. I will discuss this with her and let you know what her decision is”.  
  
For the first time that evening, Belial looked displeased. He was clearly about to argue, but Diavolo interrupted in a loud and jovial tone, “Ah, yes, quite right Lucifer! We should leave the decision down to her. I trust that you and Belial can communicate between yourselves directly, yes? Then you’re both dismissed - please sort the issue by the end of the week”. 

Belial still looked ready to argue, but he made his exit without a fuss when Diavolo dismissed him.   
  
Golden eyes turned back to Lucifer once it was back to just the three demons in the room, “Tread carefully with this, Lucifer. It would be an incredible gift - but if you upset him, you may make yourself a nasty enemy. While I would very much like you to stay, I think you need to go have this conversation sooner rather than later”.  
  
Lucifer sighed and gave his friend a nod. “Yes, I know. I’ll let you know how it goes”.

And with that the Avatar of Pride made his way back home, trying to think of how best to bring this to the attention of their human. 


	2. ...That You Can't Refuse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer broaches the subject of a familiar with the human - after a bit of flirting, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Round Two!  
> Again, I had intended this to go a different way. I had planned on this being a two-parter, but buckle in folks - apparently I've got more words than I know what to do with. 
> 
> Also, just a reminder that I churn these out every day (or almost every day) and without a beta-reader. So errors may be rampant (and if you ever re-read, you may notice small changes that I caught after publishing hahaha!). 
> 
> Tags have been updated, although I don't personally think it's anything spicy! Rating upped to T for language/ever so subtle sexual innuendo. 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy! c:

True to her word, she was set up in the study. The new record was poised on the machine, ready to play, and the little temptress had already started to pour a glass of demonus by the time Lucifer reached their sanctuary. It was a nigh impossible task not to return her bright smile.    
  
“Isn’t it a bit presumptuous of you to assume what I’m going to drink?”    
  
She at least had the decency to pretend to mull over his comment, “Hmmm, I suppose so...but there was a certain ‘click clack’ to your step that suggested that demonus would be more appropriate than tea. But if I’ve gotten it wrong…” She gestured toward the teapot on the sideboard, “I would be happy to put some hot water on?” The way that her eyes twinkled made Lucifer shake his head as he loosened his tie. 

“You are trouble.” The demon sat in his chair after removing his jacket and shamelessly pulled the human into his lap, soaking up her tittering giggles as she readjusted, “Now isn’t it a bit presumptuous of  _ you _ to assume that I don’t want my own chair?” A mock look of offense graced his features as he replied, “Madam, I think you will find that this is the most sought-after seat in the Devildom. You should be thanking me for the honour, if anything”.

How such a simple human could so easily lighten his mood was beyond him. She managed to coax a better version of himself out with such ease… A strong arm slid around her waist, securing her tightly to him and his free hand reached for his drink. Before he could even begin to try and bring the topic of the meeting up with her, she had slid her fingers through his hair. Clearly a distraction - and one that was difficult not to fall into. Lucifer shut his eyes and leaned into her gentle hand, sighing as if the motion could bring all of his grievances to an end.    
  
“Let’s not talk about it, Luci. Give yourself a bit of rest - you deserve that much for all of your hard work, don’t you? I’ll go put on the record and we can share one drink together before you go burying yourself in a tomb of paperwork. How’s that sound?”  _ Divine _ was his instinctual reaction.    
  
“That sounds like a demon’s bargain, if anything,” He opened his eyes to look at her properly. “Which actually brings me to what I wanted to talk about-”   
Her exaggerated groan nearly made him laugh, “Lucifer! One drink without business,  **_please_ ** -”   
“Young lady, this is actually rather serious-”   
“Which is why you should take a moment to  _ not _ be serious! Can demons have heart attacks? Because you are right on track for one, Mister-”  
“Should I take offense at that?”   
“No, what you should take offense at is that if you don’t slow down, I am going to threaten to tattle on you.”

That  _ did _ make him quirk his brow and return her smug smile with an amused smirk, “Oh? Is that so? To who?” His glass was placed back on the desk in preparation of some playful tussling.   
“Diavolo”.  
“You wouldn’t  _ dare _ ”.   
“Wanna bet?” 

It was tempting to continue their playful banter, but Lucifer really did need to have this conversation with her sooner rather than later.    
  
“Beloved, let’s be serious for a moment…”  
“Yes Daddy”.

He gave her thigh a playful strike and it was a difficult feat to keep a straight face as she laughed raucously at him. “You are incorrigible. Now behave. I’m being rather serious and you need to listen rather than attempt to fluster me”. Her thumbs traced over the pink cheeks below his hard stare, grinning the whole while.    
  
“I'm sorry, Lucifer. You have my full attention. What did you want to tell me?”

A long suffering sigh left him. A hand raised to cup her smaller one against his cheek. “You have received a rather generous offer from Lord Belial. Do you know him?”   
  
She hummed, taking a moment to reflect. “I’m aware of him from my classes about the court system...and I think I’ve fulfilled some of his household orders for potion ingredients, maybe fetched some documents for him at the Royal Library. He’s a governor at R.A.D. too, isn’t he? But no, I wouldn’t say that I know him - and surely not enough to be receiving any gifts from him. I’m rather surprised that he would even know who I am to be quite honest, love”.

Lucifer nodded, “I thought that would be the case. For the sake of this conversation, you should also know that he is known to give excellent familiars - and it would appear that you have been brought to his attention as a worthy beneficiary”. 

The words hung in the air for a moment before she broke the silence, “At what cost?”   
  
The Avatar of Pride couldn’t help but smile at that - their human was shrewd. “That was also my question. He claims nothing”.   
At that, the human looked rather unimpressed. “Does he think we’re stupid?”   
“It could be a genuine offer”.   
“It could also be a trap”.    
“Satan was confident enough to approach him on the very subject”.   
  
Now that caught his mortal off guard. “You mean  _ our _ Satan?”   
“Please smite me if you know of another. I don’t think I could handle the strain”.    
  
Despite Lucifer’s joke, his mistress remained silent. He could almost hear the gears grinding in her head, trying to process the information and to separate the pros and the cons.    
  
“What are your honest thoughts, Lucifer?” The intensity in which she stared could have made a lesser man cower - but the Avatar of Pride enjoyed these moments of hers.    
“I think it could be greatly beneficial to you”.   
“But?”   
“...But I do feel that he could have ulterior motives”.   
“Hmm…” Her fingers found her way back into his hair as she continued to think.   
  
Lucifer took the break in their conversation to finally take a sip of his demonus, not wanting to rush her into any rash decisions.    
  
“Well, I suppose it’s worth looking into - if both you and Satan think it could be beneficial, then I think it’s not something to just brush aside”.    
“Good”.

Before she even had the opportunity to query just what Lucifer thought he was doing, she found herself hauled over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he stood. The laughter started once again, “Lucifer!!! Put me down!”   
“Mmm, no. I don’t quite feel like it. In fact,” He quickly finished off his glass of demonus and collected his jacket, “I’d like to see you try and make me”.    
Fruitlessly, she flailed her legs about. “It’s not even your night!”   
“Whose night is it?”   
“Beel’s!!!!”   
“I’ll text him and inform him that he’ll be swapping with me”.

Her laughter only got worse as Lucifer made his way toward his chambers, texting one handed to inform his younger brother that his evening was about to be spoiled, and she was well aware that he likely wouldn’t take her breathless scolding seriously. “That is  **not** how it works and you know it! There’s a system in place!”   
“It’s not my system, therefore I don’t care for it. Besides, if anyone understands the need to satiate their hunger it will be Beelzebub”.   
  
Lucifer tossed his mate on to the bed before locking his door. The details about Belial’s sketchy deal could be discussed the following morning - but there were more important matters to attend to.    



	3. First bake the strudel, then sit down and ponder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a surprisingly fluffy chapter. 
> 
> I expect the next one will actually go into the schemantics of the familiar/we'll actually get to the bit that this whole thing was meant to be about. 
> 
> For now, enjoy some morning shenanigans (which were totally unintended).

It was a well-known fact that Lucifer was not a morning demon. And he knew that his human was also not a morning lark, which typically meant morning cuddles (or something a little more).  
  
Except her side of the bed was empty.  
  
The realisation set off Lucifer’s displeased growling, a low and continuous rumble in his chest. This was precisely the opposite of what he had been wanting to wake up to. By Lucifer’s logic, there was no good reason why there shouldn’t still have been the warm, bare body of his woman curled up in his arms. Instead, he was clutching a pillow that she had skillfully placed as her double. 

What a shrewd vixen he had fallen for. 

Once he had gotten the sleep out of his eyes, his gaze fell on a little thermos on his bedside table. Poised next to it was his favourite coffee cup and a little note:

‘ _Good morning, love!_ _  
__Sorry not to have stayed. Breakfast duty beckoned! And I think Beel’s owed a special breakfast for his understanding...don’t_ **_you_** _???_ _  
__Melancholy coffee in the thermos to try and make awakening from your slumber a bit easier. I’ll put aside some breakfast for you, pinky promise!_ _  
__Love you’_

He couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculous heart she had doodled next to her name. Once finished with the note, he grabbed the thermos to transfer its contents into the mug. The smell was positively acerbic - only further proof that she loved him. 

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, their human was trying to put together a nice surprise breakfast - while also attempting to keep Beelzebub from devouring it before it was finished.  
  
“I’m hungry”. Although the phrase wasn’t terribly moving, she knew that those big puppy dog eyes would be her downfall if she looked over.

“I know, Beel - but your portion will be out of the oven soon. Don’t worry - I’m not taking some sort of sadistic joy in your starving”. She planted a kiss on his cheek while making sure that the cream she was whipping stayed out of his reach. “Why don’t you set the table to try and take your mind off of it for a few minutes, hm? You’ve only got five more minutes to wait and I believe in you”. His bright smile was enough to send any mortal’s heart into palpitations.   
  
“You could also give me the cream to put on the table…”

The smile that she attempted to hide was poorly camouflaged, “No. You can have the cream when it’s whipped and put on top of your strudel. Go on then, big guy”. She bumped his thigh with her hip to attempt to persuade him toward the door. Beelzebub conceded after placing a kiss on her head...and swiping his finger into the cream for a quick taste. “Mm. It’s good”.  
  
“It’ll be even _better_ on your plate - now get outta my kitchen!” She was laughing through her words, shaking her head as the Glutton finally left to prepare the table.

Once her strudels were finished, she was happy to bring them to the table with the help of Asmodeus (who insisted on taking photos for Devilgram before she cut into them). There wasn’t anything that was quite as pleasing as a table full of her favourite ~~people~~ demons excited to see her. Or maybe they were excited for the homemade goodies...either way, it was a very nice feeling. The kisses and general morning greetings were a bonus too.  
  
Lucifer made his way down just as their mate was in the middle of playing referee on whipped cream portions.  
  
“Mammon, if you can’t rein yourself in and have a _reasonable_ amount, then I will very simply just take the bowl and eat all of it myself”.  
“Ya wouldn’t do that, treasure! Besides, Levi’s already taken more - ya just missed it ‘cause you were too busy getting upset with _me_ !”  
“ROFL! You think that she’s stupid enough to believe that?”  
“Watch where you’re waving that fork! If you get apple in my hair you _will_ pay”.

Her eyes met Lucifer’s and she shot him a bright smile, “There he is! I’ve put aside some of the apple strudel for you, darling - let me go grab it”. She stole a kiss from him as well as the returned thermos and the bowl of whipped cream (“Oi! Treasure, I wasn’t done with that…”) before whisking off into the kitchen.  
  
Once she was out of the room, Lucifer’s smile dropped as he locked his gaze with Satan.  
  
“You’ve been talking to Lord Belial”.  
“Who I’ve been talking to is none of your business”.  
“It is when you’ve been discussing _our_ mate with one of the highest lords in the council-”

Heads swivelled at that, although Satan’s expression remained in its usual mask even when his brothers began to verbally dogpile.  
“Ya WHAT-”  
“Satan, I’m surprised at you-”  
“Mmphfm-”  
“This isn’t that anime, _My Brother Is The World’s Biggest Glutton And He Might Start To Eat The Earth If He Doesn’t Get Breakfast Now_ \- we can’t understand what you’re saying!”

“I don’t have to run every conversation that I’m going to have in a day by you, Lucifer. Sometimes _I_ don’t even know what I’m going to say”.  
“You petitioned him without consulting myself or our mistress”.

Before another word could be said, the human cleared her throat from the doorway, “Gentlemen. I have only just broken up a fight about cream. Please tell me that I am not walking in on a fight that I might have to break up that’s about...me? Who Satan’s allowed to talk to? Either way, this is **not** how I’m starting my Saturday morning”.  
  
There were grumbles in reply, half-hearted apologies and generally displeased tones around the table. She made a point to clearly put down Lucifer’s plate and waited for him to take his place before seating herself back down. She was _not_ going to break up another fight, she was _not_ going to break up another fight…

“It was rather insubordinate of you to discuss something about our mate without informing anyone else”.   
“Go fuck yourself”.  
  
Her forehead met the table. It would appear that her earlier protests were to be ignored.  
  
“Satan, darling,” She stretched a hand out toward him, fingers crooking in an invitation for him to take her hand, “Please.” When she felt his fingers over hers, the other hand extended to Lucifer with a pleading look. He also indulged her.  
  
“Now, I honestly believe that Satan was talking to Belial out of the best motivations. No one gets to be offended on my behalf before I’ve even had the chance to talk to the other party. And I also believe that Lucifer was just worried because it was an unexpected turn of events. I appreciate that you both show your affections in your own ways - but I am not going to deal with any fighting this morning. Lucifer is going to talk to Belial later today to arrange a meeting. Satan, if you would like to be present at this meeting that is more than fine by me. We will catch everyone up shortly. But for now?” A gentle kiss was placed on Satan’s bare knuckles and one then on Lucifer’s gloved hand, “Eat your fucking breakfast before _I_ start a fight”.


	4. Tempest in a Teapot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The household prepares for the arrival of Lord Belial and Prince Diavolo ; Satan and the mistress grab a quiet moment to go over things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not get half of what I wanted to write on the page.   
> So I guess that guarantees at least one more chapter, hahaha! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! c:

The household fell into chaos. 

Their mistress insisted that this was Lucifer’s doing for ‘making a fuss’ (a comment that he did not take happily). Lord Belial had insisted on coming to the House of Lamentation that afternoon - as did a rather excited Diavolo. 

The Avatar of Pride was on the verge of having kittens. The house was not prepared for such a visit, especially on such short notice - and so everyone had been assigned their tasks. Mammon, Leviathan and Beelzebub were banished to cleaning duty with an army of Little Ds, Asmodeus had been sent to Silent Avenue to procure the proper teas and pastries to be served, Satan was to go into detail with their mortal about what she might expect, and Lucifer was assigned the most important task of all - pacing the floor and stressing about what dishonour his brothers could bring on the household (with the occasional yelling at the Cleaning Crew™ about the obvious messes they’d missed). 

So, really, the Avatar of Wrath and his mistress had the best deal of them all. Satan got to share his knowledge and have personal time with his mate - could it get much better than that? 

“Well then, all knowing Satan, please share unto me your knowledge of familiars and what I must do to prepare myself for a meeting with the Lord Belial”. She sat on the carpet in front of the fire and leant her back against the table, patting the spot beside her. Once Satan took his place, she cuddled up to his side and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
“The best place to start is probably for you to tell me what you already know about familiars.”  
  
She took a brief moment to think before speaking, “Well, I know that they’re associated with witches. I think of animals like cats and toads and owls,” Satan snickered at that and she couldn’t help but pout, “Hey! I’m just telling you what I know - I’m sorry that I can’t know as much about everything as you do!”   
His eyes glittered with affection and he put a gentle kiss to her forehead, “I know, kitten. I just think it’s cute, that’s all. Continue”.    
She rolled his eyes at him, “Only if you promise not to laugh at me again”.   
“Well, I think I promised you already that I would never make a promise to you that I didn’t think that I could keep…” She elbowed him gently in the ribs, which only made him chuckle.    
“Ugh, you’re as insufferable as you are handsome, do you know that?”   
“If you didn’t react so cutely to my teasing I wouldn’t have reason to bother you”. 

At that, she pulled back to narrow her eyes at her lover who only smiled in return. “Yes, exactly like that. You make such sweet faces when you’re annoyed. Now go on, what else do you know?”

“Fine. I think that they’re often linked spiritually, in some way? Um,” She continued to rack her brain for what else she might know, “I’m not sure of much else. Sometimes they’re presented as messengers as well, although I’ve always been under the impression that they’re meant to actually guide someone in their magical craft? I don’t know, I always just think of a rather sarcastic cat...will my familiar be able to talk?”

With an amused hum, Satan took her hand and laced their fingers together. “It’s highly unlikely that your familiar would be able to physically speak outside of a humanoid form-” She couldn’t help but interrupt, “Outside of a humanoid form?! Will it be able to shape shift?!” The blond laughed at the excitement in her tone, “It’s possible. But to be honest, I have no idea what Belial is going to give you. Some familiars are simply spiritual, some are physical, some will only ever have one form, some will have several or an infinite number. It will very much depend on what he thinks of you and what he decides to give. Often those who summon Belial give him some direction - but as this is a gift, I doubt very much that he’ll give you a say. He may take your cultural background into account. When I talked to him, he gave no indication that he was even considering taking it to heart so I didn’t give it much more thought myself”. 

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them. The only sound was the gentle crackling of the fire (and the occasional holler of one of the brothers in the background).    
  
“Thank you, Satan”.   
“Hm?” When he turned to look at her, her face was already turned to him. “For what?”   
“For looking out for my best interests. For doing what you can to help me succeed”.   
His cheeks flushed, “Ah... I didn't do much, really…”   
The gentle smile that tugged at her lips was enough to soften the Avatar of Wrath’s heart. When she nudged their noses together, his hand moved to cradle the back of her head as if by instinct and he didn’t hesitate to press their lips together.    
  
Time always seemed to slow to a halt when they kissed ; a bewitchment of hers, Satan was certain. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted into his lap, he completely forgot what they were even doing in the library. Her lips were so soft and pliant and sweet against his, she submitted so sweetly to his ministrations - and it occurred to the Avatar of Wrath that it would be awfully romantic to take her in front of the fire…

“Oh, you two! Getting started without me, are you?” Satan groaned and reluctantly broke the kiss, glaring over at his brother.   
“You could’ve knocked at the very least, Asmo”.   
“Hm, yes, I could’ve - but you make such a cute couple, how could I resist?” At least their mistress seemed amused, giggling to herself at Asmo’s wink as she cuddled into Satan. 

“We can have a cuddle-puddle later, Asmo darling. But I don’t feel like you interrupted us for the sake of it, not with those voyeuristic tendencies of yours.”

With a skip in his step, the Avatar of Lust made his way over. “Nothing gets past you, my sweet little vixen! Belial and Diavolo are making their way over, so you should probably disentangle yourselves and get yourself into the entrance hall before Lucifer comes to rain on your parade,” A kiss was stolen from the mortal and she let out a happy hum. “Fine”. She begrudgingly moved from Satan’s rather comfortable lap and went to make her way to the door.   
  
A surprised yelp left her when Asmodeus shamelessly pinched her bottom through her skirt. She turned, feigning offense and laughed when the other demon blew a kiss her way. With a fond roll of her eyes, she swiftly made her exit...which left Asmo and Satan standing in the library by themselves.    
  
“Ugh, I love that woman”.   
“Hm. Me too”.    
  


* * *

  
It all happened rather quickly. The two lords and Barbatos made good time and the whole population of the house were subjected to the ridiculous formalities of court life that they normally ignored.

When Lucifer invited lord Belial and Diavolo into the common room for the discussion, with a side of tea and the best pastries from Madame Devian’s, a grin that could only be described as malicious spread over Belial’s features.    
  
“Thank you, my lord, but I must decline. Your mistress and I will need to occupy a private chamber without interruption for our discussion. She is the Lady of the House of Lamentation, afterall, and therefore her personal affairs deserve the appropriate descretion - I imagine that you trust her enough to have a private audience with a member of the court”. 

The silence was deafening. Lord Belial had just snubbed the Avatar of Pride in his own home, suggested that he might not have the full confidence that was expected of a demon in their chosen mate.    
  
Leviathan’s amber gaze caught their human’s and he had to forcibly bite back a snigger at the overly dramatic grimace she shot his way. Now was not the time to be funny! Only normies would do something so stupid at a tense time like this.    
  
“...I understand”. Oh, if looks could kill, “In that case, may I suggest my personal study? I think you will find yourselves most comfortable there”. Lucifer sounded positively glacial and even Diavolo looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.    
  
“That sounds perfect. Perhaps Barbatos could bring up some tea for the two of us?” Barbatos, ever the perfect butler, agreed readily.    
“Wonderful,” Belial’s gaze turned to the human woman, “I trust you know the way?”    
“Of course, my lord”. 

“As expected of the lady of the house. Well then, we shall take our leave. I’ll return her once I’ve finished, don’t fret”.   
  
She could feel every pair of eyes turn to her at that moment. Despite the nerves and fear in the pit of her stomach, she smiled brightly and confidently took Belial’s offered arm. “If you’ll follow me then, Lord Belial”.    
  
As they took the stairs, she turned to look at her lovers still stood in the landing and shot them what she hoped was a reassuring wink.    
  
Belial wouldn’t dare try anything untoward to her while all Seven Lords and the Prince of the Devildom were in the house...right? 


End file.
